Have A Little Faith In Me
by Maetel
Summary: A song fic set during the first half of the R season on how Mamoru Gets his Memory back


Have a Little Faith in Me  
  
A songfic based on the song sung by Jewel.  
  
Hi. I'm back, again. I listened to this song and thought of how Endymion and Serenity and how they end up together despite everything. I don't why but it did. I set this during the first half of the R season of the Anime with Ail and Anne. It's my own little version of how Mamoru gets his memory back.  
  
If you have missed any of my earlier fanfics my website is http://www.geocities.com/maemaechan/Fanfiction.html.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The song ain't mine and neither is Sailor Moon.  
  
Have A Little Faith In Me  
  
By Queen Maetel  
  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!!" cried out Sailor Moon as she threw the golden Frisbee at the latest cardian. 'Please let this work.'  
  
Unfortunately the Frisbee ran out of energy and simply fell to the ground as the tiara before reaching its target.  
  
"Oh no," said Sailor Moon as the flower type creature slowly started to walk towards her. 'Where are the other senshi? I know they were mad earlier but they wouldn't abandon me would they?'  
  
Just as the cardian released an energy draining vine a white rose came flying down out of nowhere cutting the vine. "Sailor Moon even in the harshest environments can power and beauty grow. Even the most delicate rose can survive the harshest surroundings if it is given a chance. Try the tiara again and believe in its power. It should work."  
  
"Alright," said Sailor Moon as she once again reached for the tiara which now adorned her forehead again. "MOON TIARA ACTION!!"  
  
The second time around the tiara reached the cardian and vaporized. "Good Job Sailor Moon."  
  
"Arigato Tsukikage no Knight," said Sailor Moon as she saw him disappear into the shadows. Little did she know but he had not disappeared but jumped into a treetop and watched her as she started on her way home.  
  
"You are welcome my princess, my love," said Tsukikage no Knight softly as he saw her start to walk home.  
  
When the road gets dark  
  
And you can no longer see  
  
Just let my love throw a spark, baby  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Usagi slowly walked home crying softly as she remembered what she believed to be the reason as to why the scouts didn't show up for the fight.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Usagi what you did yesterday during the fight was incredibly dangerous. You could have been killed yesterday. What were you thinking letting that cardian come after you?" said Makoto.  
  
"You should have tried to revive our memories when these attacks started," said Rei. "You need to start considering these things. You are the moon princess. You are not supposed to be some Baka odango atama."  
  
"They are right Usagi-chan. What you did was unwise. What if Luna had not given us back our memories in time? That creature could have killed you," stated Ami.  
  
"I know," spoke Usagi softly as she looked down towards the floor. "I'm gonna go. I am not feeling so well."  
  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" asked Minako as she looked at Usagi.  
  
"Nothing I'm just not feeling very well," said Usagi as she picked up her stuff and walked out of the temple.  
  
Once outside Usagi waited for a moment and heard the others start to talk about her. "I cannot believe she just left like that," said Rei. "She stops wanting to face reality and she leaves."  
  
When Usagi heard the words Rei spoke she immediately started running towards her house crying. Little did she know but there was someone watching her from atop the Hikawa Jinja with a gaze filled with love.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
As Usagi ran home the watcher jumped from the roof of the temple and ran from rooftop to rooftop. When he saw a young man with ebony black hair and dark sapphire blue eyes, the watcher waved a hand and his mask and costume faded into blue jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair which shone black under the disguise changed into a light shade of brown and his eyes into a grayish tint.  
  
He jumped down into an alley a block ahead the young man and started walking towards him. When he walked past the young man he stopped him and said, "Excuse me sir but may I have a word with you. My name is Aino Tsukikage(AN yeah yeah I know bad name but it's all I could come up with), and I believe I may have some advice that may help you."  
  
"Um alright," said the young man skeptically.  
  
"Tonight you will run into a young girl who appears to be in great emotional pain. When you meet her talk to her and try to help her. She is in no state to be left alone," said the man.  
  
"How do you know I'll run into someone Aino-san?" asked the young man.  
  
"Trust me Chiba-san," said the man as he started walking away. "I know."  
  
Before Mamoru could ask the man how he knew him the man had disappeared. "Weird," said Mamoru.  
  
Moments later Mamoru was rammed into by a force which seemed to be going incredibly fast. From the force came a small tearful, "Gomen Nasai."  
  
"Odan-… er Usagi-chan?" asked Mamoru. "Are you alright Usagi-san?"  
  
"Hai," said Usagi softly looking down at the ground.  
  
"Usagi-chan what's wrong?" asked Mamoru as he tried to look at her face.  
  
"N-Nothing is wrong," stuttered Usagi as her gaze never rose from the ground.  
  
"Usagi look at me. Onegai," said Mamoru. When Usagi looked up at Mamoru he saw her face was flushed from both running and crying. "Usagi-chan what's wrong?"  
  
"My friends and I had a fight yesterday and we were supposed to meet today but we didn't and to top it off I feel really sick……" trailed off Usagi as she collapsed losing consciousness.  
  
"Usagi-chan!!" exclaimed Mamoru as he caught Usagi before she hit the ground. He scooped her up in his arms and thought of the closest place to his location. The closest place he could think of was his apartment so he carried her to his apartment.  
  
When he got in he laid Usagi down on his couch and felt her forehead for a fever. He dared not leave her side for fear that she might regain consciousness alone and in an unfamiliar place. He watched her until he too fell asleep.  
  
When Usagi woke up she looked around and immediately saw Mamoru. "Mamo- chan," spoke Usagi softly as she watched him sleep. She began to cry softly as she remembered that he did not remember their past.  
  
Hearing her crying softly Mamoru woke up and looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Nani?" spoke Usagi as she heard Mamoru. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm alright."  
  
"Then why were you crying?" asked Mamoru as he wiped a stray tear away from Usagi's cheek.  
  
"I guess it was what my friends said when we had our fight and how I proved true everything they said about me. I was out alone when I wasn't feeling well just proves it. I am just a baka odango atama," said Usagi as tears once again began to flow.  
  
"Usagi-chan please don't cry," said Mamoru. "Sure you aren't the smartest person but that doesn't make you a baka. You are smart in your own way."  
  
"Do you really believe that Mamoru-san?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah I really do," said Mamoru. "I know I pick on you a lot but it's only kidding. If I had any idea that you believed any of it, I never would have picked on you so much."  
  
"It's alright Mamo-…ru-san," said Usagi as her name for Mamoru almost slipped through. Mamoru noticed but chose not to mention it.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Hai. Arigato Mamoru-san," said Usagi as she smiled. Suddenly a loud beeping came from Usagi's pocket.  
  
"What was that?" asked Mamoru when he heard the beeping.  
  
"My-My beeper," said Usagi. "Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure go ahead," said Mamoru. He watched Usagi as she walked over and supposedly dialed a number. 'I hope she'll really be alright. I don't know what I'd do without her. WHOA! Where did that come from?'  
  
Usagi pulled out her communicator and pressed the flashing red button making the face of Sailor Mars appear. "Usagi. You need to get to Ichinohashi park now. Sailor Jupiter and Venus have been drained and Mercury and I are tiring out."  
  
"Alright I'll be there soon," said Usagi. "Mamoru-san. I have to go. My friends need me."  
  
"Alright do you want me to take you there?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"No thanks," said Usagi. "I'll get there on my own."  
  
"Alright but be careful," said Mamoru. "It is getting kinda late."  
  
"I will," said Usagi. She then walked over and kissed Mamoru's cheek and ran out the door.  
  
"Be careful Usako," whispered Mamoru quietly not even noticing what he was saying.  
  
When the tears you cry  
  
Are all you can believe  
  
Just give these loving arms a try, baby  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
When Sailor Moon arrived at the battle her vision was starting to blur due to the sickness which caused her to collapse earlier. Sailor Moon shook her head and blinked a couple of times which cleared her vision somewhat.  
  
"Hold it right there. I carry the protection of the planet of love and justice, the moon! I am the soldier of mystery, the pretty soldier Sailor Moon!!"  
  
"Well Well. So the little moon senshi has finally decided to show up. Just in time to watch your friends energy be taken to feed the Makaiju. Say good bye to your final Sailor Senshi," said the female.  
  
"Then say good bye to Earth because after you and she are drained it will be used entirely for energy," said the male.  
  
"I won't let you drain Earth," said Sailor Moon as she stepped forward fighting the urge to collapse.  
  
"Then to stop us you will have to stop her," said the female with pink hair. "Drain her dry!"  
  
The monster nodded and shot out a vine at Sailor Moon. The vine wrapped around her waist and the creature started to drain her of her energy.  
  
Just as Sailor Moon was about to lose consciousness a white rose flew down and sliced the vine. The vine immediately released Sailor Moon and she collapsed to the ground. When she hit she landed on something soft which smelled of roses and faintly of cinnamon.  
  
'Tuxedo Kamen,' thought Sailor Moon as she opened her eyes and saw the face of her savior. "Tsukikage no Knight?"  
  
"Hai Sailor Moon. Now onegai deal with the creature," said Tsukikage no Knight.  
  
"I don't know if I have enough strength left to destroy the creature," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I know you can. I have faith in you. I believe you can defeat this creature if you just believe in yourself. Please Serenity try."  
  
"Alright," said Sailor Moon as she raised a hand to her tiara. She pulled the tiara from her brow and cried out, "Moon Tiara Action!!!"  
  
The tiara hit the cardian and the creature was immediately vaporized. Unlike the last time The energy of the senshi did not return to them completely. They were able to regain consciousness but not to get home if they detransformed. Sailor Moon, who was the most drained, barely had any of her energy returned to her and collapsed.  
  
The Senshi moved to her as fast as they could. Tsukikage no Knight leapt down beside Sailor Moon and carefully picked her up.  
  
"Do not worry senshi," said the figure who held the princess in his arms. "I shall get her to a safe place. I promise you."  
  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Because the death of this angel would most certainly be the death of my heart and soul," said Tsukikage no Knight before he turned and leapt onto a street light. He carefully jumped onto a roof top so not to jar or awaken his protectorate.  
  
When he was nearly to his destination he heard Sailor Moon cry out softly, "Iie Endymion. Onegai don't leave me. I need you."  
  
"Gomen Serenity. Please believe that I will try and find a way back to you. Just please be patient princess," said Tsukikage no Knight.  
  
Once he reached his destination he found himself on the roof of Mamoru's apartment building. He jumped down onto the balcony holding Sailor Moon carefully. After shifting Sailor Moon into a position in which he had one hand free, Tsukikage no Knight lightly knocked on the door leading out onto the balcony.  
  
When Mamoru walked out of his room to see what was making the knocking noise he was surprised to see a man dressed in what looked like a sheik's clothing holding the young heroine of Tokyo who appeared to be unconscious in his arms.  
  
When Mamoru looked at the man holding Sailor Moon the man said, "Please help her. She was drained a great deal in the last battle. My powers will not last much longer. Please may she remain here until she has at least gained back some of her energy."  
  
"Are you sure she is going to be alright here? I mean shouldn't you take her to the hospital?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"She is quite possibly safer here than with anyone else," said Tsukikage no Knight. "Please do not ask why just believe me when I say that."  
  
"Alright. You can put her on the couch," said Mamoru as he moved out of the man's way. After Tsukikage no Knight put her down on the couch Mamoru asked, "How did you know? About Usagi not needing to be alone earlier and that I'd meet up with her."  
  
"What do mean?" asked Tsukikage no Knight as he pushed a strand of hair out of Sailor Moon's face.  
  
"I believe the name Aino Tsukikage should apply since you are the only one who has Tsukikage in your title," said Mamoru simply.  
  
"I knew because I saw her walking on the same way you were and I thought she did not look well," said Tsukikage no Knight. "I must go. My powers are beginning to fade. Please take care of her Chiba-san."  
  
"I will," said Mamoru.  
  
"Sleep well Serenity," said Tsukikage no Knight as he headed for the balcony once more. "Arigato Chiba-san."  
  
Once he had left the apartment Tsukikage no Knight said quietly to himself, "Please do not worry Princess. I will return to you and so will Mamoru. Please just believe that we will."  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
For hours Mamoru sat by the couch watching Sailor Moon sleep. During that time he thought about how much Sailor Moon looked like Usagi but he figured that Usagi wasn't that brave and not enough of a fighter to be Sailor Moon.  
  
As Mamoru watched her he noticed Sailor Moon was becoming more flushed and sick looking. When Mamoru reached over and felt her forehead to check for fever, he found that she was burning up. As he walked out of the room to go get a thermometer and a cold wet rag to place on her head, Sailor Moon's locket began to glow and in a flash of light she was once again transformed back into Usagi.  
  
Mamoru noticed the glow and went back to the living room to see what the light was he saw Usagi in the place where Sailor Moon was just a matter of moments before.  
  
"It can't be. Usagi-chan is Sailor Moon. No wonder she wasn't feeling very well earlier. She must have been exhausted from a fight. The poor thing," said Mamoru softly.  
  
After transforming back from Sailor Moon, Usagi started to wake up slowly.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" asked Mamoru as he walked over to her.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Is that you?" asked Usagi weakly.  
  
'Mamo-chan? I think her fever is making her delirious. Poor thing. She must be sicker than I thought,' thought Mamoru as he looked at Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan," called out Usagi again as she looked around.  
  
'I hope she doesn't hate me for acting like this Mamo-chan person,' thought Mamoru as he knelt by where Usagi laid. "I'm here Usagi-chan."  
  
"Mamo-chan you came back. You promised you would. The others said you didn't remember but I knew you did. I always had faith that you would remember our past and come back to me," said Usagi before she had a sudden fit of coughing.  
  
"Shhh. Don't speak Usako," said Mamoru softly. 'Usako! You cannot be calling her that. That is like a name her real boyfriend would call her. Mamoru you have to get a hold on your self. You are just acting like the person she is calling out for. You have to remember that you aren't her boyfriend, no matter how much you want to be.'  
  
Outside on the balcony stood a translucent figure watching the two people inside. "Do not worry Serenity. He is remembering. Soon we will be together. I promise," spoke the figure softly just before he faded out of sight.  
  
When your secret heart  
  
Cannot speak so sweet  
  
Come here darlin'  
  
From a whisper start  
  
To have a little faith in me  
  
Later that night after Usagi had gone back to sleep, Mamoru thought of who he could call to ask to call Usagi's parents to keep them from worrying. After deliberating about who to call he dialed Motoki's number and asked him for one of Serena's friends numbers. Motoki gave him Minako's number and asked Mamoru why he wanted the number. Mamoru simply said, "No reason," and hung up.  
  
He then dialed Minako's number and when she answered he said, "Aino-san. This is Mamoru. Would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure," said Minako wondering why Mamoru would be calling her.  
  
"Look Usagi-chan is here and she is really sick. Would you call her parents for me and tell them she is at your place?" asked Mamoru.  
  
'So that is where he took her,' thought Minako. "I will."  
  
"Arigato Aino-san," said Mamoru.  
  
"No Problem Mamoru-san," said Minako.  
  
After Minako called Usagi's parents she called up the other senshi and told them about where Usagi was.  
  
When Mamoru hung up after calling Minako he looked back at Usagi and saw that she had started shivering violently. He then walked over and picked her up gently. He then carried her into his room and placed her on the bed. He then pulled a blanket over her but noticed that she hadn't stopped shivering. Mamoru thought about what he should do to try and get Usagi to stop shivering.  
  
He finally thought of something and climbed in the bed beside Usagi wrapping his arms around her. She responded by curling up beside him and stopping her shivering.  
  
When your back's against the wall  
  
Just turn around, you will see  
  
I will catch ya, I will catch your fall  
  
Just have a little faith in me  
  
  
  
He stayed by her all through the night falling asleep around midnight. As he slept pictures of Sailor Moon and a man dressed in a tuxedo flashed in his mind. He also saw himself dressed in armor like clothing fighting for a girl with long blond hair fixed just like Usagi's. He saw images of a man with a low ponytail and suddenly feeling a great pain in his back. He saw Sailor Moon crying over him saying the name, "Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Mamo-chan. Iie. Onegai don't leave me."  
  
Then he saw Sailor Moon being electrocuted crying out, "Mamoru-san!"  
  
Finally he saw himself looking at an angel with light blue eyes and golden blond hair. "Do not worry Usako. I will return to you I promise," said Mamoru in the dream.  
  
He then felt another stabbing pain in his back and woke up. When he looked beside him he saw the same angel from his dream. 'What were those flashes and images?' thought Mamoru as he looked at Usagi. 'Why did I promise to return to her? What did that dream mean?'  
  
Suddenly a beeping noise came from Usagi's pocket. Hearing the noise Usagi woke up quickly. Not noticing Mamoru she sat up gripping her head with one hand pulling out the communicator with the other. She pressed the flashing red button on the communicator. Sailor Mars' face appeared on the little screen saying, "Guys there is a cardian attacking the shopping pavilion. I can't hold it off for long." Then Mars' face disappeared.  
  
"I have to get there," said Usagi speaking softly herself.  
  
"You are not in the condition to fight. You are sick," said Mamoru making Usagi jump in surprise.  
  
"I have to get there," said Usagi again.  
  
"Then at least let me help you get there. The shopping pavilion is a long way from here," said Mamoru.  
  
"Alright," said Usagi. "But it would be faster if I ran there as Sailor Moon."  
  
"Not really now come with me," said Mamoru. "You can transform when you get there."  
  
Mamoru led Usagi to a motorcycle and got on. He then helped her on and told her to hold on tight. He went as fast as he could on the Motorcycle with Usagi clutching to him tightly. When he felt her grip slipping her slowed down a bit.  
  
When they got there Usagi thanked Mamoru and ran off crying out her henshin command. She transformed and continued running to the battle scene. When she got there she saw that the other senshi had weakened the creature. She called out to Mars and Mercury to ready their attacks.  
  
When they were ready Sailor Moon took off her tiara as Mars brought her hands together and Mercury crossed her arms.  
  
"MOON TIARA…"  
  
"FIRE…"  
  
"SHABON…"  
  
"ACTION!!"  
  
"SOUL!!"  
  
"SPRAY!!"  
  
The power of the attacks combined vaporized the creature leaving another card.  
  
"Good idea Sailor Moon. Nice teamwork," said Tsukikage no Knight as he started to turn and walk away.  
  
"Tsukikage no Knight!! Matte!!" cried out Sailor Moon as she ran up to him. "Why did you take me to Mamoru-san's apartment? After I passed out that is."  
  
"I am afraid I cannot tell you that much Princess," said Tsukikage no Knight. "Just believe I had a good reason."  
  
"Alright," said Sailor Moon feeling dizziness starting to creep up on her.  
  
"Maybe you should get back. I am sure he is starting to worry about you," said Tsukikage no Knight before he turned and walked away.  
  
"He's right. Mamoru-san is waiting for me," said Usagi as she started to walk away.  
  
"Usagi-chan," said Sailor Mercury. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai. I am alright," said Sailor Moon as she turned back and looked at her blue haired friend. "Gomen for worrying you."  
  
"It is alright," said Venus.  
  
"I'd better go," said Sailor Moon. "Ja ne minna-chan."  
  
Then Sailor Moon went running back to the parking lot where Mamoru was.  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
When they returned to Mamoru's apartment, Usagi was almost asleep with her arms around Mamoru. When Mamoru picked up the sleeping girl another barrage of images of him holding her saving her from creatures and people. He saw many monstrous creatures and again himself dressed in a tuxedo. 'What is going on with me?'  
  
Mamoru looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms when he felt her stir slightly. He saw that she continued to sleep. He then kissed her cheek gently and carried her back to his room. He carefully laid her on the bed making sure to cover her completely while giving her room to breathe.  
  
Mamoru sat on the bed beside her sleeping form and gently stroked her hair. He saw that she was still really flushed and left the room.  
  
When he returned, Mamoru had a fresh bowl of ice water and a rag. He dipped the rag in the water and placed it on her head. After about an hour of keeping the rag on her head, refreshing it every few moments. He smiled slightly when he saw that her skin had begun to return to its natural rosy hue.  
  
"Mamo-chan," said Usagi as she opened her eyes to slits.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I am not sure who Mamo-chan is but he isn't here. It's me Mamoru."  
  
"It is you Mamo-chan. Why can't you remember?" asked Usagi weakly. "I thought you said you loved me. Why would you lie to me?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan, demo I do not know what you are talking about," said Mamoru.  
  
"Iie Mamo-chan. Onegai. Aishiteru," said Usagi with pure sadness in her voice. A few tears found their way from her eyes and down her face.  
  
Seeing the tears fall from her eyes, Mamoru's heart broke in two. He couldn't bear seeing her cry. "Usagi-chan, gomen nasai, demo I am not your Mamo-chan. I wish I was though."  
  
Outside the room, Tsukikage no Knight stood shaking his head. 'He is breaking her heart. I just wish that there was something I could do. She just needs to keep believing. I am so sorry Serenity. Just keep up hope. Aishiteru Serenity. Always remember that.'  
  
Two hours after Usagi had woken up, she was resting once again. As Mamoru watched the girl he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He lied down beside Usagi, wrapping an arm around her waist. He then closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately. He smiled slightly as he felt her curling up beside him.  
  
Well, I've been loving you for such a long, long time baby  
  
Expecting nothing in return  
  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
  
A few moments after Mamoru fell asleep he began to have a dream of a ball. Around him everyone was wearing a mask of some sorts. He looked around for someone in particular and he finally saw her. A beautiful blond haired angel descended a spiral staircase. She wore pearls in her hair and on her wrists.  
  
He slowly neared the staircase and took the angel's hand.  
  
"Serenity, may I speak with you out on the balcony?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yes, of course, Endymion," said Serenity as she walked through the large crowd of diplomats and royalty from nearby planets.  
  
Once out on the balcony Mamoru turned to the young woman with him. "Serenity, over all of the time we have been together, I have never felt scared or nervous about any of the things I have done. Everyday I saw you those feelings grew more and more of a distant memory, but now I have those feelings once again." Mamoru stopped for a moment when he saw a slightly confused look on Serenity's face. "I should just stop prattling on and just get to the point, ne? Well, what I am wanting to ask you is will you grant me the honor of being your husband? Serenity-hime, will you marry me?"  
  
He heard her gasp softly as she slowly nodded. He then slipped an 18-kt gold ring with a small diamond in the middle of a small crescent moon. Mamoru then wrapped his arms around the young girl's waist and picked her up spinning her around. He gently set her down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru, Serenity."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Mamoru awoke he then ran a hand through his bangs and looked down at the still sleeping girl beside him. 'That name. That is what Tsukikage no Knight called Usagi. What is going on?'  
  
Usagi slowly woke up and looked at Mamoru.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Better. Umm… Did I say anything that sounded somewhat strange while I was sick?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Not really. You just kept crying out for someone. For a while you thought I was him," said Mamoru.  
  
"Oh," said Usagi softly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, who is Serenity?" asked Mamoru hoping that asking her would not cause her a great deal of pain.  
  
"That is a long story," said Usagi.  
  
"I think there is time. Would you mind telling me? You don't have to if you don't want to though," questioned Mamoru.  
  
"Alright. Well where to start? You know I am Sailor Moon. The story of Serenity is part of that reason. A long time ago during a time called the Silver Millennium there was a kingdom on the moon ruled by Queen Serenity. The queen had a daughter which she gave the same name. Princess Serenity was protected by four guardians, my senshi of this time. Serenity would always sneak away from them to go to Earth. One day she met the Chikyuu no Ouji, Endymion. She snuck away to Earth many times after that to meet with Endymion. They fell deeply in love and one day-…" explained Usagi until she was interrupted by Mamoru.  
  
"He asked her to marry her," said Mamoru.  
  
"Hai," said Usagi with a gleam of hope in her eyes. "Well Serenity's mother allowed the engagement to take place. Unfortunately a being from Earth had heard of the engagement and was incredibly jealous. She then joined forces with a being named Metallia. Metallia used her powers to turn the people of the Earth against the moon. Soon Endymion was no longer allowed to come to the moon but did anyways. When the Earth attacked the moon he fought for Serenity. Beryl then offered Endymion the chance to rule by her side. When he refused Beryl attacked him. Serenity went after him. Joining him in death.  
  
"The Elder Serenity saw that her kingdom was destroyed and her daughter dead. Serenity then used a gem called the ginzuishou to send the dead to Earth to be reborn in the future," said Usagi.  
  
"I have a feeling I know what happened to Serenity but what of Endymion?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"He was reborn with everyone," said Usagi sadly as she realized that none of what she told him sparked any memories. "He and Serenity were to meet up again, but when they did he had no clue."  
  
"Tsukikage no Knight. He called you Serenity. Could he be Endymion?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Iie. He is not. He may know who I am but he is not the one," said Usagi.  
  
"Who is he then?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Usagi.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Endymion, he was reborn as… well… you," said Usagi.  
  
"I figured as much," said Mamoru. "That is why Tsukikage no Knight brought you here. That would definitely explain the weird dream I had."  
  
"You have been having dreams?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Hai. They seemed to real to be ordinary dreams."  
  
"Then may I do one thing? One thing that might revive any sort of memory that you might still have?"  
  
"Depends on what that one thing is."  
  
"Tsukikage no Knight seems to have your memories. I have a theory of some sorts about why but I am not sure about it," said Usagi. "He always seems to arrive when I henshin so I had better do so."  
  
Mamoru nodded before averting his eyes.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!!"  
  
After the lights from Usagi's henshin to Sailor Moon had faded, Mamoru looked to the warrior and then heard a small shuffle on his balcony. Mamoru looked out and saw there none other than, Tsukikage no Knight.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I sensed that you were in need of my assistance," said Tsukikage no Knight.  
  
"I am in a way. I need you and Mamoru to do something for me," said Sailor Moon. She then focused her powers and called forth the ginzuishou. "I need both of you to place a hand on the ginzuishou and focus on each other."  
  
"I think I know what you are planning on doing but are you sure it'll work, and more importantly, are you sure you are strong enough to do this right at the moment?" questioned Mamoru.  
  
"To answer both questions, not really," said Sailor Moon. "But we have to try."  
  
"I do not want you getting hurt," said Tsukikage no Knight.  
  
"I'll be careful," said Sailor Moon. "Onegai just trust me and put your hands on the crystal."  
  
The two sighed in agreement, each putting a hand on the ginzuishou. They focused on each other and a moment later felt as though they were being pulled towards the other. Both figured the pull to be Sailor Moon using her power. After about five minutes the tug grew to be an intense pain. Both Mamoru and Tsukikage no Knight cried out in agony. Suddenly in a bright flash of light there stood Mamoru who promptly fell to his knees.  
  
"Usako?" said Mamoru softly.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" trailed Sailor Moon as she collapsed to her knees due to the exhaustion caused by using the crystal. She smiled softly when she felt Mamoru wrap his arms around her small form. Sailor Moon leaned on Mamoru basking in the feel of being with him once again. After a while, Sailor Moon allowed her henshin to fade reverting back to Usagi. She then fell into a deep sleep still being held in Mamoru's embrace.  
  
Mamoru watched the young woman in his arms sleep finally feeling whole once again. Suddenly the words of Tsukikage no Knight went through his head. Mamoru spoke softly, "Thank you for believing in me Usako.  
  
Mamoru then scooped Usagi up and carried her into his room. He gently laid her on his bed. He then laid beside her wrapping his arms around her slight form. A few moments later Mamoru fell asleep, glad to know that no matter what his Usako had faith that he would return to her.  
  
You see time, time is our friend  
  
Cause for us there is no end  
  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me  
  
I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
  
Your strength gives me enough  
  
So have a little faith in me  
  
Hey baby, oh, baby  
  
All ya gotta do is have a little faith in me  
  
All ya gotta do is have a little faith in me  
  
A little faith in me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok… What did everyone think. I hope you enjoyed this fic.  
  
Sugar and Spice and Everything Not So Nice  
  
Queen Maetel 


End file.
